


A Rare Treasure

by Sarina_Hawke_Theirin



Series: Glimpses: Stories of The Inquisition and Beyond [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarina_Hawke_Theirin/pseuds/Sarina_Hawke_Theirin
Summary: Garrett comforts his young daughter after her older sister teases her.Day 2 of the Month of Fanfiction ChallengeTopic: A Rare Pair





	A Rare Treasure

Garrett followed Patience to the room she shared with her sisters and stopped at the door. Too distraught to realize he was there, she made her way to the window seat and climbed atop it to settle herself on the thick, blue cushion. With her rose petal lips jutted into a pout, she rested the side of her head on the cool glass and sniffled as tears streamed down her cheeks.

The pirate hated seeing any of his daughters so distraught, but the plight of the four-year-old sitting across the room tugged at his heartstrings more than any other as of late. After nearly a year and a half at Skyhold, she was having a difficult enough time readjusting to life in the royal palace. He doubted she even remembered living in Denerim before the family joined him in the mountain fortress. Put on top of that the fact that her biological parents had switched to new primary relationships, and her mother was pregnant with a new baby, it was little wonder she hadn’t broken down before that day.

Garrett had no idea what Patience and her older sister, Hope, were fighting about when he entered the dining hall that morning. All he knew was that he needed to break it up and separate the two girls. In her usual fashion, Hope just rolled her eyes and sauntered out of the room, but Patience ran off crying. He’d have to speak to the older girl later, but right then, her sister was his main priority.

He ambled into the room and took a seat next to the little girl. “You alright, sweetheart?”

Her shoulders lifted and fell with a heavy sigh as she answered with a silent nod.

“Should I hang her up by her feet and beat her like a piñata?” he questioned with the hint of a smirk.

Patience placed her chubby fingers over her mouth to stifle a giggle. Hope hated it when her father asked that question. He’d never do anything of the sort, of course, but it was his favorite joke to threaten the children with. He brushed the dark sable curls away from the child’s face and tucked them behind her ear.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She turned her head to gaze up at him with glistening eyes and a quivering lower lip. “Hope says I’m full of shit,” she replied with a lisp typical of a four-year-old. “I told her no, and she said my eyes prove it cause they the same color as shit. She called me ugly and, and, and a freak cause my eyes aren’t the same color as hers and everybody else's.”

The fresh tears rolling down the little girl’s cheeks nearly broke the pirate’s heart. He cupped her chin between his fingers and lifted her face to once again stare into her amber eyes. His lips curled into a sympathetic smile.

“I think your eyes are one of the things that make you so beautiful. You have your daddy’s eyes. And you want to know something? I’ve found myself lost in his eyes hundreds of times over the years.”

Her brows pleated together. “Really?”

“Definitely. Think about it. If you had a whole bunch of emeralds sitting in a pile and you found one lone ruby among them, you’d go for the ruby, right? Because it’s rare compared to the others.” She nodded in agreement. “Now, of all your brothers and sisters, you’re the only one with that color eyes. So, what does that make you?”

A wide grin spread across her face. “Rare.”

“That’s right. You are rare and special. There’s no one else like you, and, just like that ruby, that makes you a beautiful treasure.”

She exhaled a contented sigh before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. “Thanks, Daddy. I love you.”

He returned the gesture with a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I love you too, sweetheart.”

The anchor mark in his left hand flared to shoot white hot pain up his arm. A reminder that it was likely he wouldn't have too many more opportunities like this one. His affliction only grew worse since Corypheus's defeat, and he feared it would eventually end his life.

He squeezed the child tighter to his chest and whispered into her ear. "No matter what happens, never forget that."


End file.
